Día melancólico
by mesias619
Summary: Basado en 'tmnt vs-and cloud remastered'


Miles Pov.

Bueno, la cosa esta asi, el día estaba algo helado para estar en el desierto, pero no era excusa para que los niños no salieran de sus casas con chamarras gruesas y empezarán a arrojarse nieve que se encontraba en el suelo llegando a veces a dar en el blanco y otras... no. Así es, era invierno y faltaba unas horas para que papá noel emprendiera su vuelo alrededor del mundo entregandole regalos a todos aquellos que se portaron bien y carbon a los que no lo hicieron, para los adultos era un dia de pros y contras pues por un lado ellos gastaban todo el dineron que ahorraron para comprar los juguetes que sus hijos les pidieron a santa, y por el otro lado este día prácticamente era exclusivo para la convivencia y la armonía entre familias, al final eso era lo que mas importaba en todos lados, dejar a un lado el trabajo y los problemas para pasar un día agradable con sus seres queridos y disfrutar cada minuto de esa sensación de paz que todos disfrutan.

Sin embargo, yo no puedo.

Desde que pasó aquel día en que me convertí en una amenaza para las personas que amo, desde que me fui de ellos para nunca volver, desde que fingí mi muerte para que no me buscaran, he pasado todos los días festivos en completa soledad. Desde el dichoso y a veces ridículo día de San Valentín (al cual prefiero verlo como el aniversario de mi ciudad) pasando por el día de la Independencia (que conmigo es el 15 de septiembre y no el 4 de julio) hasta esta clase de días en las que simplemente no soporto. Por ejemplo mi cumpleaños, antes mis padres me organizaban fiestas cuando llegaba este día y siempre me permitían ser el primero en comer pastel, aun me acuerdo cuanto me emocionaba abrir regalos de mis familiares. Al crecer uno pierde cierta emoción a ese día, pero aun así no dejaba de ser los mejores para mi aun siendo adolescente

Sin embargo, el saber que ya no tengo a nadie quien me diga tan siquiera un 'feliz cumpleaños' me hace sentir horrible, no por que nadie lo sepa si no por que todos los que me llegaron a conocer hace años me creen en el cielo, vaya forma de pensar en alguien como yo así.

La Navidad era peor aun que mi cumpleaños, porque ya no era solo mi día, era la de mis padres, la de mis hermanos, la de mi familia en si, era el día en que todos estábamos juntos disfrutando de un buen rato de diversión con juegos de mesa, algunas bromas, dos películas de esta época y la tradicional cena de pavo de cada año justo a la medianoche para después esperar al niño dios a que nos dejara juegos y disfrutar de ellos al día siguiente.

No he vuelto a tener un día ni diez por ciento de parecido a los de antaño, no tengo a nadie mas que a mis amigos mutantes, pero ellos estan en nueva york y yo en jasper, y este es el único lugar donde no he encontrado problemas (a pesar de los rumores de ciertos seres gigantes que se convierten en vehículos y que trabajan para los militares quienes aún no me detectan)

De todas formas, ver la cara de alegría de aquellas personas, ver su felicidad en lo mas alto me dolía por que no tengo con quien celebrarlo, estoy completamente solo y como cereza en el pastel, ni soy del todo humano... No ¿saben que es lo peor? Que ayer, 23 de diciembre fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor y un día antes de ese fue el día que dejó este mundo.

Me encontraba en las calles dando una pequeña caminata, llevaba un atuendo que de haber algún neoyorquino ahí me confundirian con alex mercer, era de noche y la temperatura era muy baja por lo que todas las familias se quedaron dentro de sus casas conviviendo alegremente, de solo verlos me hacian apretar los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos, era como si el destino quisiera verme sufrir y pusiera estas escenas a propósito.

Después de un rato con la mirada en el suelo para evitar ver eso, decido levantarla ya que sentí una presencia conocida, justo al otro lado de la calle se encontraba la misma chica que me atropello cuando nos conocimos

"maria..." susurre algo sorprendido, vi que llevaba consigo una mochila de tamaño considerable y un gorro navideño, supongo que se dirigía a una fiesta. Iba acompañada de un niño de no mas de doce años con uno que otro aspecto latino. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió si no mas bien el hecho de que estuviese en una silla de ruedas ¿que fue lo que pasó como para que ella terminara así? alcé mi mano en su dirección he intenté hablarle, mas las palabras nunca salieron y mi mano empezó a decender ¿que le diría? 'hola maria, oye ¿por que estas en silla de ruedas?' definitivamente era patético aquello, además por su condición quería acompañarla por si otra cosa sucede, ella ya tenía a alguien como acompañante y yo solo seria un mal tercio, aun así quiero ir con ella pero, en si además de su hermano rodrigo, es la única persona que conozco en el pueblo, no creo que me vería bien llegando a una fiesta a la cual ni me invitaron ni mucho menos me conocen... ¿y de que estoy hablando? ¿y por que siento enfado al verla cerca de ese niño? Debe ser por que ya se acerca navidad y se cuanto me afecta, si debe ser eso. Sin que ella logre verme me volteó en dirección contraria para ir a mi departamento, apenas cruzó dos calles cuando pasa un Mustang negro con franjas amarillas último modelo " _debe ser de algún consentido de papi_ " pienso al recordar que incluso aquí hay mensos que se creen la ultima fanta del desierto por tener autos lujosos, después de ver aquel auto me fui directo a mi 'hogar' hablaría con su hermano para saber que fue lo que pasó con ella.

Llegue a mi departamento y para meterme a bañar y de ahí a dormir esa noche y de ser posible todo el día siguiente, no quisiera ver a las personas ni saber de nada durante ese lapsus de tiempo

"tan solo... quiero estar como ellos... quiero ser feliz" fue lo último que dije antes de quedar profundamente dormido

Sueño

Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco, no habia nada mas que mi presencia en aquel lugar, vestía una camisa de manga corta, un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos, todo de blanco "¿donde estoy? ¿que esta pasando?" preguntó un poco alterado pues hace nada me encontraba en mi departamento, trato de usar mis habilidades pero no sucedía nada ¿por que no podía invocar mis poderes? Pero fue la voz de alguien quien me sacó de mi concentración

"¿hijo?" la había escuchado, aun después de tanto tiempo aun recordaba aquella voz

Me voltie temiendo de que fuera una mentira, pero no fue así "¿ma... mamá?"

"ven hijo, tu padre y doni te esperan... Bueno de hecho tu hermano amenaza con acabarse toda la cena" no me lo podía creer, verla ahí sonriendo como antes de mi supuesta muerte y diciendo que está mi padre y hermano esperando. No se en que momento empecé a correr, pero me iba acercando rápidamente a ella, pero noto que ella va creciendo en altura hasta que mi cabeza llega a un cuarto de su hombro "¡mamá! ¡mamá!" la abrazo y comienzo a gritar (no tan fuerte) de alegría... Un momento ¿por que mi voz es mas aguda ahora? Me percato que ella no creció si no que yo me encogi al tamaño de cuando tenia 10 años ¿como fue que pasó eso? Bueno la verdad ni me importa

"hijo ¿por que lloras?"

"los extrañe mucho mamá" digo mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su regaso

"pero si estamos aquí miles, mira haya están ellos" me señala el lugar donde se encuentra los dos faltantes sentados alrededor de una mesa para seis personas "vamos no llores, recuerda que el niño dios quiere que hoy seas feliz"

Levanto la mirada y asiento con una sonrisa aun con unas lágrimas, ella me lleva con mi papá y el se levanta para luego abrazarme

"¡papá!"

"jejeje hola hijo, oye ¿estuviste llorando?" ante eso solo niego con la cabeza "bueno, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo, recuerda que puedes decirnos"

" _si supieran lo que fue de mi_ "

"¿y a que hora viene la flaca?" pregunta mi madre por mi hermana, tal ves solo sea hija de mi madre y no de el, pero aun así se consideran padre he hija

"no debe tardar"

"oye miles ¿si puedo tomar rompope? Por favor" pregunta mi hermano menor con cara de perro triste, a pesar de que estaba con las emociones a flor de piel por todo esto hice lo que debía hacer ante esa pregunta

"no, por que te alocas"

"hmp solo lo dices por que a ti te dejan. Consentido"

"la única vez que tomaste esto cantaste la de los peregrinos pero usando el pozole y no a los propios peregrinos ¡y no soy el consentido!"

"par de monstruos, calmensen" apareció mi hermana mayor con una botella de rompope a la mano, tal parece que no ha cambiado en nada, igual así la quiero

Llegada las media noche (indicado en un reloj grande a un lado) nos abrazamos y nos deseamos una feliz navidad, ese calor, ese cariño, todo aquello lo volví a sentir después de mucho tiempo de estar separado de ellos. Después de eso le 'entramos al ataque' al pavo y hubiese sido una cena tranquila de no ser por que doni me arrojó puré de papa en la cara por decirle que no tomara rompope, en respuesta le arroje un poco de mi puré pero por accidente cayó en la cara de mi hermana, de ahí fue una guerra de comida de la cual no hubo ganador alguno, pero fue sumamente divertido.

Este día comenzó pésimo, pero terminó siendo uno de los mejores y el que jamás olvidaré, porque después de mucho por fin puedo estar con las personas que he querido.

Por fin puedo ser feliz.

Fin de sueño

Fin Pvo.

Miles se encontraba durmiendo en su cama con una sonrisa y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla mientras era observado por una persona transparente flotante, el cual voltea arriba mirando al techo

"gracias señor por hacer que mi familia vuelva a estar unida hoy a través de sus sueños" luego de eso dirige su mirada a miles "feliz navidad hermano, disfruta tu regalo" una vez que dice esto comienza a desaparecer hasta que ya no se encuentra en aquella habitación, cumpliendo con su deber de ver feliz a su hermano menor y el resto de su familia.

* * *

Lo curioso de este fic es que lo hice después de escuchar una canción navideña en específico cuando fui a hacer las compras en el Walmart


End file.
